


like a king

by destinyswish



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, Biting, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Throne Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, poor Shuichi, reader and ouma are both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyswish/pseuds/destinyswish
Summary: Kokichi invites you over to his Ultimate Lab.





	like a king

**Author's Note:**

> You ask and I shall deliver. Literally just Kokichi fucking you on the throne in his lab. Nothing more, nothing less. Hope y’all enjoy!  
> (I’m honestly surprised no one ever thought to write something like this with him before sjfsjdf)

You’d been apprehensive when Kokichi, of all people, asked you to come to his Ultimate Lab later in a hushed tone. He never bothered you that much with his antics; you tolerated most of them unless he was trying to get himself or others in direct danger. Nevertheless, the two of you weren’t particularly close either, more acquaintances than anything else. Even if you caught him staring at you sometimes, you figured it meant nothing much.

Still, this was a killing game and dying wasn’t exactly on your to-do list. You didn’t honestly believe Kokichi was planning on murdering you, though you’d rather be safe than sorry. That’s why you informed Shuichi of where you were going, telling him to check it out if he thought you were gone for a suspicious amount of time. While the detective seemed less than enthusiastic about it, you assured him it would _probably_ be fine.

Once you pushed open that checkered door however, you were having some second guesses. Kokichi was seated on the throne directly opposite of the entrance, one leg crossed over the other. He drummed his fingers on one of the chair’s arms, leaning his face on his other hand as he saw you enter.

Maybe coming here was a mistake after all.

“Are you just going to stand there?” A smirk curled on his lips as you came closer to him without question, curious to see what exactly it was what he wanted from you. His gaze didn’t stray away from you for a second as you walked up the stairs leading to his seat. It pierced through you. There was something different about him, however, you couldn’t quite put your finger on it.

“C’moooon, you couldn’t go any slower, even if I forced you to crawl up those stairs!” He whined dramatically. You let out a huff of air through your nose. His words merely fueled your curiosity. What was he so impatient for?

“Look, Kokichi, if you wanted to hang out you could’ve just told me but-!” In a flash, he’d gotten up, yanking you by your shirt’s collar so his lips smashed against yours. There was nothing sweet about the kiss, a rough clashing of lips that robbed your lungs from air. With your foreheads nearly smacking together, it seemed like he had no clue what he was doing. Your eyes were wide open, his squeezed shut. A shudder went through you as his tongue traced along your bottom lip.

“W-what?... I, um…” Kokichi had effectively broken you for a few moments. Frozen as you were, he was the one that had pulled away. He had the smuggest grin on his face as you sputtered. Heat rose to your cheeks, making you shift awkwardly in your spot.

“Speechless, huh? I guess my presence just does that to some people,” He said, sitting back down on the throne. God, you wanted to hit him so badly right now. Despite that, Kokichi was blushing himself, the pink clearly visible on his pale skin. “Judging by the way you’re always looking at me, I don’t think you really mind though…”

“You’re the one who’s always staring at _me_!” You retorted, annoyance seeping through your words. He didn’t reply, merely letting out a short giggle. Regardless of how annoying he was being, he had captured all of your attention. Your lips were still tingling from the harsh kiss, heart beginning to slow down again. Mind racing, you realized you actually didn’t truly care that he kissed you. If anything, you’d enjoyed it.

“I thought we could have some fun!” He chirped, voice way too cheery for what he was implying. “Let some steam off, y’know? I promise you won’t be bored!” You sure wouldn’t, it seemed. _Did you want this?_ Kokichi put it so simply, but you were more conflicted. Still, if you never going to get out of here, you would've at least fucked one of the people here. Though Kokichi wasn't your first choice on that matter,  judging from the heat pooling in your stomach at the idea and the flush on your face, he was still pretty high up there. 

A neutral expression settled on his face for a moment, wiping away the familiar smirk. “If you don’t wanna do this, say so. You can still leave.” The fact he continued to make sure of this, with the exception of his overexcited kiss, brought a little peace to you. 

“N-no…” You said, though your voice was shaking slightly. “I want to do this.” With your decision clear now, Kokichi clapped his hands together as he smiled.

He pulled you on his lap so you were leaning against his chest, head next to his. Well, because of his height your neck was closer to his face. His breathing tickled the against the flesh and you could feel his clothed erection press against you. It wasn’t the most comfortable position. Regardless, once his fingers started to dance over your thigh, nearing the edge of your skirt, that was quickly forgotten.

Kokichi dove his hand under your the cloth, rubbing circles on the outside of your underwear. Goosebumps appeared on your arms as you bit on your bottom lip. It wasn’t like you’d never masturbated before, however, someone else touching you was another experience entirely. He went to pepper kisses up and down your neck. They were almost gentle, until he suddenly bit down and sucked on your flesh, ripping a squeal from your throat.

“H-hey, don’t!” You wriggled in his lap, guessing by the soft groan escaping his mouth, only providing him with pleasure. “How am I going to cover that up?!”

He let out a low hum in reply, halting the movements on your clothed clit. You could barely restrain yourself from humping against his still fingers, knowing how pathetic that would be. But the anticipation was unbearable. The pleasure he provided before wasn’t a lot, nonetheless, it had been better than nothing.

“I could give you one of my scarfs…" For a moment, he was quiet, like he was contemplating the thought. "But nope!” He let out a giggle. You could already imagine the looks the others would give you, the questions they would ask. Honestly, not something you were looking forward to. “Wouldn’t you like that, everyone knowing who you belong to no-”

You grind your hips down, effectively shutting him up. Kokichi sharply inhaled and let out a shuddering breath, which felt like a small victory. That didn’t last long; he still had the upper hand. Kokichi slipped his hand into your underwear, roughly beginning to rub your pussy. Sparks were sent up your spine and even though you tried to bite them back at first, moans started slipping freely past your parted lips.

“So wet already?...” He whispered in your ear before laughing.  “Wow, you must really be getting off on this! It’s honestly _disgusting_ how desperate you are.” Shame bubbled underneath your skin. Though that quickly faded away once you remembered he was the one who'd asked you to do this; the one who's hard dick was rubbing against you. He was enjoying this just as much, if not more so. 

His hand moved further down and he slipped one finger inside of you, pumping it in and out of you immediately. The burning sensation, accentuating the bliss for a couple of moments, quickly ebbed away. Because of the position the two of you were in, the rest of his hand ground against your clit. Your body shook from the pleasure and your knees were weak. You were jelly in his hands as he slipped another digit inside of your hot core.

The sounds of your slick on his fingers were obscenely loud as he curled them inside of you, touching that one spot just right, sending heat throughout your entire body. You were almost drooling as he started attacking that bundle of nerves over and over, babbling mindless pleas and praises. You'd never fully realized how pent up you'd been until now, it was taking you an embarrassingly short time to get close. Your walls clenched around the digits and your vision was getting blurry, a little bit more and then-

He pulled his fingers out. You let out a loud whine and whimpered pathetically, desperate for a little more friction. You’d been right there at the edge and he cruelly denied that. Tears welled up in your eyes.

“No! Wait, p-please, I was so clo-” Even you could hear how needy you sounded. Kokichi shoved the digits he just used to get you off in your mouth, making you taste yourself on your tongue. It wasn’t necessarily horrible and to mess with him a little, you sucked on his fingers. 

“Sluts don’t get to talk!” He said in a sing-song voice, moving you a little to unzip his pants. It was clear what he wanted and you'd be lying if you said you weren't a little excited. You lifted yourself up by placing your arms on the sides of the throne, making it a little easier. “You should be amazed that I’m even fucking you here, where everyone could walk in!” That sentence was a shock to your system. In your pleasured daze you’d completely forgotten about that. Shame flooded over you, albeit it wasn’t enough for you to ask him to stop.

“But I bet you wouldn’t care if someone watched, huh?” A wide grin spread on his face as his gaze momentarily shifted away from you. 

He removed the fingers from your mouth the moment he pulled your underwear down, throwing it on the floor. All coherent thought was snatched away from you as he started rubbing his weeping cock along your slit before entering you in a fluid motion, burying himself to the hilt. He dug his nails into the skin of your arms, crying out. “A-ah…! O-oh god-” It was such a stark contrast with the confidence from earlier. You couldn't help but grin. Kokichi thrust his hips upward, whimpering as he did so. Nonetheless, it appeared this wasn’t giving him enough pleasure. “You’re so warm, m-move already!”

You realized that you were the one in control right now. With Kokichi being an ass earlier, wouldn't it only be fair if you got to have a bit of fun yourself? You slammed yourself down, making a noticeable shiver run through him. The shaky moan that escaped him was like music to your ears. You start riding him harder and faster, to the point where he was trembling and a thin layer of sweat coated his forehead.

“F-fuck, _fuck_!” Kokichi was panting, a thin line of drool escaping his mouth. His pupils were dilated and eyes unfocused, the grin on his face shaky at best. “Don’t s-stop! Don’t you dare, dare, stop!”

So that’s exactly what you did. Even if you denied yourself some pleasure by doing this, seeing his reaction made it absolutely worth it. You used your hands to pin down his hips so he was completely dependent on you.

“Who’s desperate now, hmm?” You laughed as Kokichi started writhing underneath you, complaining and whining as he did so. He’d probably been very close. Oh well, he shouldn’t have messed with you earlier. “I wonder if I should let you cum…” It wasn’t often you saw that mischievous glint in his eyes fade and it truly was a sight to behold. Even his shamelessness had his limits; his face flushed as he tried to turn it away from your sight.

“If there’s something you want, you should say it.” You began moving again, albeit very slowly. It wasn’t nearly enough for either of you to get off and it seemed to be too much for Kokichi. Heat pooled into your stomach because of how adorable he looked once he started drooling again, whimpering with his face flushed. You were struggling to stay composed, wanting to let the both of you get your release already, letting him pump you full with his cum. When you started thinking he might not give in at all, he broke.

“Please, please, _please_ let me cum! You’re so g-good and I, I, can’t, _can’t…_ ” Kokichi panted out, fingers scratching at your thighs, leaving red marks in their wake. You couldn’t believe he actually did that, his words still ringing in your ears. It was absolutely priceless. Nevertheless, you had to give a good boy what he desired now, didn’t you?

You started moving once again and a loopy smile spread over Kokichi’s features. He was definitely still a brat. You played with your clit to get closer to an orgasm yourself, pleasure coursing through your veins. With one last harsh thrust, he came. Instead of releasing a cry, he bit down roughly on the skin of your neck while you’re filled with intense warmth. His cum leaked from your sole entrance, staining his pants.

After catching your breath for a moment, you get up and nearly topple over on your shaky legs. Your mind was clouded from exhaustion as his semen dripped from your hole. You felt gross and sweaty as while lean down to grab the underwear he earlier discarded. Kokichi’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts.

 

“So… Wanna do that again sometime?”

 

**Bonus;**

 

Shuichi had thought it was strange how long you were gone and remembering your words, he went to check it out. As far as he could see, no one was present in the hallway leading up to the supreme leader’s lab. Opening the door and peeking through the crack, he saw a scene he least expected.

Kokichi with you seated on his lap, his fingers thrusting into you. At first, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Shuichi’s face was on fire, fingers trembling as he clutched the door. If he still had his hat on, he was certain he would’ve completely covered his face with it. He wanted to tear his eyes away but he couldn’t, you were on display so prettily and he just froze. The image was already burned into his mind.

Kokichi’s eyes met with his momentarily and a smirk so wide it was almost humorous spread across his features. _“But I bet you wouldn’t care if someone watched, huh?”_ Shuichi’s heart stuttered in his chest and the door nearly slipped from his grasp. _He knew._ He’d never felt so ashamed in his life, surely Kokichi would use this against him at one point or another. Nonetheless, the supreme leader’s attention had shifted away from him just as quick as it came.

It wasn’t like him to do anything like this and he felt disgusted standing here but he couldn’t walk away from it all the same. Your moans sounded loud and clear in the room, making their way to him as well. While he’d much rather touch you himself, though he’d never even had the courage to admit his feelings, this was about the best he could get.

Though the logical half of his brain was screaming at him to go, that this was disgusting and unacceptable behaviour...  
His hands were sticky when he left.

**Author's Note:**

> the part with Shuichi was originally meant to sort of be a joke but then i wrote it seriously. also kinda playing into my headcanons of pre-drv3 shuichi lmao,,, I'm an idiot and now seriously considering writing a sequel with Kokichi x reader x Shuichi.  
> murder me for my sins. I will personally thank you.


End file.
